Love is gonna save us
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Hinata sabia que ninguém melhor do que ela mesma poderia explicar aquela sua atitude. Impulsiva... mas que valia uma vida. E uma resposta.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e Hinata pertencem um ao outro, embora o loiro tenha sido o último a saber disso.¬¬

E ambos pertecem à Masashi Kishimoto, já sabem.

-

-

-

**Love is gonna save us**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stones and flowers on the ground**_

_**We are lost and found**_

_**But love is gonna save us...**_

-

Caos. Era o panorama traçado diante dos olhos da jovem, amedrontada demais para uma kunoichi, menina plena de sentimentos e desejos contrários à aqueles que provocavam aquela guerra.

Shinobis abatidos, vidas se perdendo, civis perdidos, sem saber aonde se refugiar. O coração da pequena se apertava em desespero, pois sua consciência repetia à todo momento que não era para ela estar ali, que aquele não era seu lugar, que ela era uma fraca, como muitas vezes chegara em alto e bom tom aos seus ouvidos. Seus brancos se moviam trêmulos diante do cenário gritando vermelho e dor, brancos abatidos pela própria impotência, diante do que sua condição de ninja deveria ser forte o bastante para enfrentar.

Seu coração saltava, vibrando pelas emoções afloradas, o medo se espalhando, visível à qualquer um. Cada batida se tornada um som perturbador, se misturando as vozes ao seu redor, e aquela à qual estava atenta desde o início do combate. Naruto lutava, e ela morria aos poucos, vendo seu opositor em vantagem.

Ouviu seu guardião, mais um Hyuuga dentre tantos destinados à serví-la, gritar algo para que ela se detivesse. Mas a voz do jounin se fez muda diante daquela que gritava em sua mente, tão castigada pela visão daquele seu semelhante, seu sonho mais acalentado, aos pés do inimigo. Uzumaki Naruto, não mais sorria como ela precisava ver, ainda que escondida atrás de um muro ou uma árvore, somente para que seu dia ganhasse um pouco mais de cor. Um pouco do gosto de vida que vale à pena, era esse o real significado de cada sorriso largo que ela via nos lábios dele, ainda que não fosse direcionado à ela.

Uzumaki Naruto. Não mais sorridente do jeito que iluminava seus dias; ao invés disso, ligeiramente abatido. Não pelo ódio; assim como ela, ainda havia lugar para compaixão por aquele que, à torto modo, dizia querer trazer a paz para o mundo shinobi, na sua própria definição.

Ela tampouco devia saber a resposta, e sentia em si a mesma decepção pela dúvida dele. Os olhos azuis, camuflados pelo modo Sage, não demostravam aquela confiança que ela tanto queria ver vindo dele, quanto desejava possuir para si. Apenas um pouco da coragem dele...

...Um pouco de coragem...

Não podia falhar agora, não com ele.

_"Agora não... Por favor, agora não..."_

A dor alheia amolecia seu coração, e a fazia sofrer pelos outros. Porém, ainda que ela compreendesse o sofrimento daquele nukenin, e o ódio gerado por ele, ainda que tentasse ver um pouco de lógica na ideologia pregada pelo líder da Akatsuki, não poderia ignorar os fatos diante de si.

Fossem quais fossem os motivos daquele homem, ele havia feito Naruto cair, como tantos outros fizeram antes. A angústia da espera pela reação dele, a fazia torcer seus finos dedos nervosamente, até estes ficarem ainda mais claros do que já eram, numa oração silenciosa por ele. Era impossível se concentrar, o medo por ele, a raiva por ela mesma...Tudo se misturava. Sentia que tinha algo à fazer, **precisava** fazer algo, por Konoha, por Naruto...Por si.

Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta... Mas quem no seu lugar não seria? Quem em desespero não faria algo pelos que amava, sem pensar no que isso poderia resultar para os outros?

Quem ali seria desumano o bastante para condená-la?

-

_**Shadows walking in the crowd**_

_**We are lost and found**_

_**But love is gonna save us...**_

-

Hinata observava a passividade dos demais... Por que aquela luta tinha que ser somente dele? Por que ninguém vinha ajudá-lo? Por que novamente, o deixavam à própria sorte?

Olhou para suas mãos, vendo os dedos já esbranquiçados de tanto pressioná-los, no nervosismo evidente... **Precisava **fazer alguma coisa, ao menos uma vez na vida!

_"Ao menos uma vez.... me deixe decidir!" _

Não havia ninguém ali que pudesse repreender suas atitudes, tampouco compreender seus sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que provocavam a confusão sentida em cada músculo trêmulo, enquanto suas vistas umedeciam no vermelho. O sangue de Naruto era a única coisa que capturava sua atenção, as mãos do menino repudiado pela vila se sujavam com o próprio sangue, em defesa dessa mesma vila. Como era irônico, e como doía ver que ainda assim ele continuava lutando, encarando aquele homem que lhe fazia perguntas, cujas respostas talvez nem ele mesmo possuísse.

Para aquelas talvez não, mas ela já possuía a sua resposta, à solução que partiria de um impulso. Só assim poderia servir para alguma coisa... Ser útil, pelo menos à ele.

_"Eu não quero perdê-lo..."_

_"Eu o sinto tão próximo à mim... Eu sempre me senti desse jeito..."_

- Eu não vou deixar você encostar nem mais um dedo no Naruto!

Porque eram semelhantes, ambos tentando provar seu valor num mundo que os rejeitava e usava quando e como lhe era conveniente. Ele pelo poder selado dentro de si, a Kyuubi; ela pelo sobrenome imponente, pesado demais para que pudesse carregar.

Ambos tentando ser mais, mas ninguém mais além de quem poderiam ser. Ele aos berros; ela se esforçando o máximo que podia nos treinos. Ele sendo teimoso e falastrão; ela esperando uma chance. Uma única chance, para ao menos tentar superar à si mesma, para provar, nem que fosse somente para si, que ela valia bem mais do que lhe julgavam. Como Naruto via nela, como ele demonstrava confiar nela.

Nada de suas obrigações, normas à seguir, gritos para que se contivesse. Nada daquilo lhe faria parar, nada a deteria até que o sangue de Naruto não estivesse mais manchando o solo de Konoha. Enquanto não tivesse feito algo por ele, seus pés continuariam o caminho tencionado.

O motivo?

-

_**Stones and flowers on the ground**_

_**We are lost and found**_

_**But love is gonna save us...**_

-

­

Sentia medo, talvez na mesma proporção em que ele se surpreendera com sua atitude... Mas qual era a lógica à ser seguida? Existia alguma? Existia mais alguma regra, que a impedia de livrar a alma daquele medo que sentia, de perder alguém cujo valor lhe era inestimável?

Era Hinata quem comandava à si, a mesma de sempre, mas com uma força à mais, que lhe ditava o posicionamento, os gestos e até as palavras... E aquela.. Aquela era uma sensação indescritível...

Como explicaria que tudo acontecera, quando sequer conseguia se imaginar dizendo tais palavras? Nada fora planejado, mas o que a impediria de agir com o coração? Ou melhor, quem poderia?

- O que você está fazendo aí? Saia daí, você não está na luta...!!

_"Não. Nem mesmo você pode me impedir, Naruto -kun."_

O motivo?

O motivo era o mesmo, e ela nunca o negou para si.

- Porque eu...Te amo.

Uma confissão, saída num momento tão inoportuno.

Enfim, uma coisa de cada vez. Ainda não teria coragem de dizer tantas coisas frente à frente. Talvez nunca tivesse, quem poderia dizer? Mas ela tinha conseguido, o primeiro passo havia sido dado.

O segundo estava prestes à acontecer.

- Juho Soshiken!

Hinata correu em direção ao inimigo, por sua própria vontade. Diferente de Naruto, ignorava o discurso que ele insistia em repetir para desconcentrá-lo. Seus ouvidos nada escutavam, além da voz do coração.

Infelizmente, a força dessa voz não era a mesma das suas habilidades ninjas. Como sempre, ela falhara. Seu golpe, o melhor que pudera dar de si, não surtira qualquer efeito negativo no Akatsuki. Ao contrário, era ela quem sentia dor. Seu corpo foi golpeado de tal forma, que ela não conseguia se levantar.

Não pôde fazer muito por aquele que dissera amar...

Seu sangue pintava o chão em cor viva, mas ela se sentia bem. Se sentia bem com o outro vermelho que via surgir, esse não de sangue, mas do chakra especial que Naruto possuía. Da força que ela acreditava que um dia ele poderia controlar e usar à seu favor e de Konoha, pois ela acreditava nele, e no Hokage que um dia ele viria à se tornar. Acreditava também que pudesse estar perto dele para ver seu êxito. Mais do que nenhum outro, ela confiava que cada sonho dele seria realizado, e gostaria que alguns dos seus também ganhassem vida, no futuro.

E enquanto suas pálpebras pesavam pelo cansaço, e a dor massacrava seu corpo, nada no mundo poderia acabar com essa sensação de paz que a dominava.

Pois Hinata tinha certeza que Naruto também encontraria aquela resposta, assim como ela havia feito.

_**-**_

_**"Shadows walking in the crowd**_

_**We are lost and found**_

_**But love is gonna save us...**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-_**

Love is gonna save us - Benny Benassi (não traduzi, tá fácil demais xDD)

Resultado do que comecei duas horas atrás, enquanto ouvia essa música. (Agora imaginem quantas vezes eu ouvi essa música até terminar essa one-shot .)

Daí, me veio a lembrança do capítulo 437, e foi.

Gomen pelos erros, uma e dez da manhã, gente! - -'

Me desculpem também se as falas não estão corretas, traduzi do inglês. Sim, eu não estava com saco imaginário pra procurar uma versão em português. (Pronto, falei.)

Houve um leve toque emo aí, mas meu humor hoje é esse, daí saem pérolas como essa. ¬¬ Ficou meio trágico, quis me focar nos sentimentos da Hinata naquele momento, que acredito, não deviam ser nem um pouco cômicos ou fluffys, como costumam ser os gêneros das minhas humildes fics bakinhas.

Aliás, essa tem sido "a aura" das minhas atuais "tentativas de escrever algo com mais de dez capítulos". Queria que estivesse sendo fácil como foi com essa... ToT

Mas, torçam por mim! \o/

Fui meu povo, espero que tenham gostado.

Bjus com gosto de chocolate de Páscoa procês! n.n

**Suna **

Ja nee!


End file.
